


【周迦】迷途宿敌拯救计划

by ensel



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensel/pseuds/ensel
Summary: 一个奥利奥短打
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer of Red, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 4





	【周迦】迷途宿敌拯救计划

迦尔纳一放学又消失不见了。  
阿周那坐在车里，有些烦躁的想着迦尔纳能去哪里。  
虽然说拒绝了生母的资助，自己勤工俭学这个行为很酷，但是每天下课铃一响就找不到人，第二天中午疲倦到趴在桌子上一分钟就进入梦乡，这也有点太糟糕了吧！  
是去什么奇怪的地方打工了吗？他知道迦尔纳和卡美洛的女主人作为自助餐饭友，关系一直不错，阿尔托莉雅也一直愿意提供给迦尔纳工作机会……但是！但是！那个到处都是穿着暴露的兔男郎的地方也很不对劲！虽然时薪很高，不过完全不是高中生应该去的地方！  
更何况，阿周那前几天还看到迦尔纳在校门口和卡美洛那个颇受女性欢迎的男人——高文——愉快的交谈并且交换sns，实在是太过分了！即便是一起工作的同事，这样贸然的给对方联络方式，也有点不小心啊。  
况且，就算不愿意接受母亲的资助，那也可以考虑来给弟弟做穿着女仆装的专属助理，就能拿到比外面高很多的时薪，除了晚上屁股会有点痛，工作环境和内容都十分轻松。这可比去卡美洛那里，换上大面积暴露的服装，一晚上都在不停工作，那双套在黑丝里的大长腿也不能得到休息，平坦的胸部真的能撑起来兔男郎的服装吗……  
完全没发现自己的妄想已经发散到很不对劲地步的的阿周那，直到鼻血滴在白手套上才回过神来，趁前座的司机还没有察觉，他悄悄下定了决心，作为学生会长，他不能放任任何一个同学去当兔男郎！拯救误入歧途的宿敌大作战！开始！  
\----------------------------------------------

第一步 跟踪宿敌  
古人云，知己知彼百战百胜。  
为了完成让宿敌穿女仆装的夙愿，首先得在宿敌打工的路上拦住他，摆出一个冷酷帅气的Pose，让宿敌被自己迷的七荤八素才可以！  
行动力非常强的学生会长，在确定了计划方针之后，果断走在了stk的道路上，放学铃声一响，迦尔纳拿起书包往外冲的同时，阿周那也立刻起身跟上去，确保迦尔纳一直在自己的视线范围里。  
然而，随着天色越来越黑，阿周那也与周围环境融为一体之后，他却发现，这条路并不是通往卡美洛的路，反而越走越偏僻了，两边不再是繁荣的城区道路，而是进入了乡间小路。  
更麻烦的是，跟在迦尔纳后面绕了不知道多少个弯之后，阿周那发现自己在这人生地不熟的荒野郊区，跟丢了stk对象。  
虽然他向来冷静稳重，但毕竟也只是个少年，多少还是慌乱的，又生怕现在打电话求助，会让母亲知道他跟踪迦尔纳的事情，不由得陷入了焦虑之中，更何况，他总觉得，在周围有一些奇怪的声音，离自己越来越近…  
就在那奇怪的声音马上就要到达自己身边，阿周那的紧张达到顶点时，却听见熟悉的声线响起：“阿周那？你在这里做什么。”  
月光下，扛着锄头，踩着胶鞋，带着草帽，穿着背带裤的迦尔纳，仿佛拯救迷途羔羊的圣父，出现在阿周那面前。那一瞬间，阿周那觉得自己仿佛见到了天使。  
等等！不是本来打算拯救宿敌的，怎么反而颇为丢脸的被宿敌捡到了，而且，宿敌这是什么打扮啊？  
有点嫌弃的看着面前满身泥点，一手扛着锄头，一手提着水壶的迦尔纳，对方到并不觉得自己的打扮有什么奇怪，反倒招呼阿周那跟他一起来到一块开垦的差不多的田地跟前，让他在这里稍作休息。  
看着又准备去劳作的迦尔纳，阿周那第一时间有点遗憾的想到，居然不是穿着兔男郎装打工啊……  
他立刻甩甩头，在心里唾骂了一下自己，宿敌没有去做奇怪的工作不是好事吗，怎么能感到遗憾！为了掩饰自己的失态，他转向迦尔纳问道：“你每天做归家部就是来这里种地？”  
迦尔纳点点头：“养父母去世后，这片地就一直是我在打理。”  
感到自己开启了敏感话题，立刻闭嘴的阿周那被心里的愧疚感刺痛，默默的在迦尔纳的安排下，准备在田边的小屋休憩一下，可没想到他刚打开门，就看到门里面闪现出了一张跟自己一模一样的脸，看到对方，两个人的脸上，同时浮现出了见到鬼的表情。  
\----------------------------------------------

第二步 我也可以  
“Alter/阿周那，你来干什么？”  
两道一模一样的声音同时想起，用敌视的眼神看着彼此，战火一触即发。  
迦尔纳却仿佛感受不到他们之间的暗流涌动，习惯性的说道：“Alter，南边的部分，就拜托了。”  
Alter立刻无视阿周那，从房中走出来，熟练的拿起工具，也准备下地帮忙。阿周那这才发现，他的双胞胎兄弟也穿着与迦尔纳一模一样的背带裤和胶鞋，走在对方身边的画面看起来颇为协调。Alter似乎还嫌阿周那受到的视觉冲击不够大，还一把搂住迦尔纳的肩膀，转身对阿周那，露出了一个意味深长的笑容。  
他做到了，他成功了，阿周那，果然炸了。

“你们两个！站住！”  
阿周那的怒吼成功制止住了前面勾肩搭背的兄弟俩，迦尔纳有些疑惑的望着表情都有些扭曲的阿周那。  
“为什么Alter会在这里？”  
“Alter帮我做农活做了两个月了。”迦尔纳快速答到，然后转向Alter夸奖他，“现在已经做的非常好了。”  
Alter笑得一脸坦然：“适当的劳动能帮我舒展身体，和迦尔纳一起干活也很有趣。”  
如果怒气值能够量化的话，那么阿周那现在的愤怒可能会让整个亚欧大陆蒸发，他悲愤的用颤抖的手指着迦尔纳，声音都没法连贯了：“你…你们怎么都不告诉我！我也能帮忙啊！”  
面对这样的阿周那，迦尔纳虽然不明白他突然爆发的情绪，依然耐心的回答道：“阿周那没有问过我啊。”  
\----------------------------------------------

第三步 魔高一丈  
“今天是我轮班，你回去陪爸妈吃饭。”迅速的给Alter发完信息，阿周那拿起书包，跟着迦尔纳一起往田地走去。  
自从上次撞破了他哥和Alter愉快的种田现场之后，阿周那以在外校上学的Alter需要多陪陪父母为由，强行在母亲面前制订了一个轮流归家时间表，这样，每周他就有一半的时间，可以单独与迦尔纳放学后在一起。  
迦尔纳对此毫无意见，本来他就很担心Alter每天来帮忙会影响学业，看到两个弟弟为了对方的学业这么着想，他不由得感动与这份美好的亲情，并且为自己拥有两个如此优秀的弟弟自豪，全然忽略了Alter怨气满满的眼神和阿周那志得意满的眼神。  
此时的阿周那，目标已经从让宿敌穿上女仆装在家里留宿，变成了在宿敌面前证明自己才是能跟他一争高下的农活高手，况且，迦尔纳有了更多时间完成作业，才能在学校里也继续与自己争锋。  
能为宿敌考虑的这么周到，今天在他眼里的我也是Kirakira的在发光吧。阿周那不禁愉快的想到，并没有发现他的宿敌目光所及之处，只是他便当盒里的鱼柳而已。  
好在迦尔纳的目光实在过于露骨，阿周那很快就被从幻想里面打醒，他看着用渴望的目光注视鱼柳的迦尔纳，心念一动：“要是想吃的话，迦尔纳亲我一下，我可能就会考虑一下。”  
心里面想着“他怎么可能答应啊！”的阿周那，完全没有料到，迦尔纳一把掰过他的脸，嘴对嘴撞了上去，随即立刻松开，把鱼柳从阿周那的碗里分了一半拿出来，还招呼捂着被撞疼的嘴唇，蹲到地上半天起不来的弟弟快一起来吃。

过了十个小时之后，阿周那突然反应过来，这可是他的初吻啊！  
当然，他没少在Alter面前炫耀，第二天Alter又是如何拿Pocky引诱迦尔纳，把对方吻到缺氧，就不细表了。  
\----------------------------------------------

第四步 马到成功  
与哥哥轮流相处的愉快日子在他们高三的时候戛然而止…变成了更愉快的每天相处。  
贡蒂发现三个儿子在争分夺秒的高中时段居然能抽时间种地，怒气攻心，这次完全不顾迦尔纳的抗拒，把他和两个阿周那一起打包到了学校附近的公寓，要求他们专心考学。  
在今年的母亲节，贡蒂惊讶的看到，本来与她并不亲近的Alter，特地抱着花束回家感谢母亲，而一向贴心的阿周那更是与并不愿跟生母多见面的迦尔纳十指相扣，一起与母亲进餐。她不由感叹，孩子们果然都长大了啊。

随着三个人考入了同一大学，在弟弟们的撒娇攻势，迦尔纳同意了与他们继续搬出来同住的请求，但他非常严肃的表示，家里的所有费用，他都会打工来支付的，并且欣喜的向弟弟们展示了卡美洛给出的高时薪和工作服。  
完全没意识到自己穿着怎样不得了的衣服出现在两个阿周那面前，甚至还转过身向他们拨动了一下后面的尾巴，迦尔纳正准备出去打工，就被一个阿周那抱住腰，另一个拖住腿，及时的阻止了他打算正大光明的穿着工作服出街的举动。  
阿周那连鼻血都顾不得擦了，伸出三根手指大喊：“时薪是卡美洛的三倍，迦尔纳负责全部家政，穿女仆装！”  
Alter也不甘示弱：“六倍，女仆装和兔子装轮换。”

听闻此言，迦尔纳露出了心动的表情，又咬牙想了一下：“时薪太高了，实在不太合理。”  
阿周那立刻开始一本正经的胡扯：“时薪里面也包含水电费，伙食费和日常生活的额外支出。”同时给Alter疯狂的使眼色，Alter也立刻接口：“不但需要做家政，还要喂饱我们。”  
认真的拿着计算器按了半天，并且单纯的把“喂饱”理解成字面意义的迦尔纳，确定了弟弟们支付的费用并没有太高出市场价，在家打工还省去了每天的通勤和外卖费用，立刻愉快的签订了劳动（卖）合（身）同（契）。

没有想到这么轻易就能让迦尔纳签署合同，百感交集的阿周那突然想起了什么，问迦尔纳：“为什么你高中的时候，宁愿每天辛苦的干农活都不愿意来找我打工？”  
迦尔纳露出了跟当年一样疑惑的表情：“阿周那没有问过我啊。”

所以其实自己费了这么大力气才达成的夙愿，只是因为当年少问了一句话吗？  
阿周那和Alter面面相觑，然后同时抱住迦尔纳，发出懊恼的低吼声。  
依然在状况外的迦尔纳，幸福的回抱住两个弟弟。不但收获到了一份适合自己的兼职，与弟弟的感情似乎也更好了，这让他从心底里感到高兴：“我真是个幸运的男人！”

=========================  
（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 小迦和高文互换sns是拉二要求的，理由是为了“相亲相爱一家太阳”聊天群的和谐稳定。


End file.
